Lemon Fei x Tenma: Si vraiment tu ne veux pas
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Un soir où Tenma rentre du collège, il se fait attraper par une mystérieuse personne... Qui va lui lui faire passer un moment inoubliable.


_Si vraiment tu ne veux pas..._

Un soir de printemps, Tenma rentrait du collège, et arpentait les rues pour arriver chez lui. Quand soudain, il sentit du bruit derrière lui. On était en train de le suivre. Il se retourna, paniqué, mais ce sentiment s'évapora lorsqu'il vit qui était cette personne.

\- Oh, Fei, c'est toi..? Tu m'as fait peur! Souffla Tenma.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Alors, comment tu vas depuis là dernière fois?

\- Très bien... Dit Fei en s'approchant du garçon et en souriant.

\- Et tu es venu faire quoi ici? Demanda Tenma.

Fei s'approcha de Tenma et lui saisit le bras. Il prit un mouchoir de sa poche.

\- Quelque chose de très spécial... Dit le garçon aux cheveux verts.

Il colla le mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur le nez du capitaine de Raimon. Celui-ci eu à peine le temps de se débattre qu'il dormait déjà profondément.

\- Il est si mignon quand il dort... Dommage que je vais devoir souiller son beau corps! Dit Fei avec sa proie endormie dans ses bras.

Le nounours bleu qui accompagnait Fei lui répondit:

\- Tu te mets à parler en rimes maintenant? Et où vas-tu donc l'emmener comme ça?

\- Quelque part où personne ne pourra nous déranger... Dit l'adolescent un sourire aux lèvres.

Fei mit Tenma endormi sur son dos et se dirigea vers la caravane Inazuma, dans le but d'accomplir une chose qu'il attendait depuis longtemps...

Tenma se réveilla doucement. Il voulait bouger les mains quand il s'aperçut qu'il était attaché avec des cordes solides aux barreaux d'un lit. Un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'ailleurs. Il tenta de se détacher mais les cordes étaient réellement solides. Il tenta d'appeler à l'aide, pris de panique.

\- 'Y a quelqu'un? Ého, AU SECOURS! AIDEZ-MOI!

Il cria plusieurs fois, mais cela ne servit à rien, personne ne semblait venir à son secours. Que c'était-il passé, avant qu'il n'aterrisse ici? Il tenta de renouer ses derniers souvenirs. Il rentrait du collège, il rencontra Fei et... Il ne se souvenait plus. il essaya de se rappeler, mais en vain, ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient quand Fei s'excusait de lui avoir fait peur. Il regarda autour de lui, dans cette pièce noire où il n'y avait rien à part le lit sur lequel il était assis.

\- Quelqu'un... S'il vous plaît...

Quand il entendit la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement. Il regarda qui était entré et fut prit de joie quand il découvrit que ce n'était autre que l'adolescent aux cheveux verts.

\- Fei! Il faut que tu me libères, quelqu'un m'a attaché, je ne sais p...

\- Oui, je sais, c'est moi, dit-il en souriant.

\- Hein? Quoi?

\- Disons juste que... Je vais te faire voir les étoiles!

Tenma ne comprenait rien à tout ça. Pourquoi Fei l'avait attaché? Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Il prit réelement peur quand celui-ci s'approcha TRÈS près de lui.

-F... Fei? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais..?! S'exclama Tenma en rougissant.

\- Oh, mais c'est que tu rougis en plus... Tu sais que ça me donne très envie...

\- Qu... Quoi..?!

Fei prit le visage du brun dans ses mains et embrassa ses lèvres douces. Il se détacha pour voir Tenma qui était rouge comme tomate et qui ne bougeait plus. Il sourit et déposit ses lèvres sur les siennes encore une fois, mais plus brutalement. Cette fois il explora sa bouche délicieuse avec sa langue, entamant un ballet qui dura plusieurs minutes. Tenma ne pouvait rien faire, attaché et avec à la fois l'envie de fuir et l'envie de continuer. Il avait peur, mais.. Il ne désaprouvait pas cette sensation d'éléctricité qui le parcourait à travers tout le corps. Fei mis sa main dans les cheveux de Tenma qu'il ébouriffa en un geste vif. Tenma avait envie de prendre le corps de son prédateur, lui aussi, mais ses cordes qui le retenaient l'en empêchait. Fei se détacha de sa proie en souriant de plaisir.

\- Fei... Encore... gémit Tenma.

\- Avec plaisir..! Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire carnassier.

Il déchira brutalement le tee-shirt de sa proie pour ensuite caresser son torse de ses mains fines. Il ne pu pas résister longtemps et commença à savourer son buste avec délice. Il promena sa langue sur le torse du capitaine, ce qui lui fit sortir encore quelques petits gémissements que Fei adorait. Le garçon aux cheveux verts remonta petit à petit jusqu'au cou et commença à lui faire de nombreux suçons.

\- Aaah... F.. Fei... Aah...

Fei continua et lui lècha le lobe de l'oreille. Entendre Tenma gémir comme ça ne faisait qu'accentuer son désir.

\- Tu veux que je continue...?

\- Ou.. Oui..!

Cette fois c'est Fei qui enleva son haut et dévoila son torse pâle. La tête de Tenma commença à tourner un peu. Il avait chaud et tout ça lui faisait tourner la tête. Mais le garçon aux cheveux verts lui montra que ce n'était pas fini en enlevant le pantalon de sa victime, laissant voir une petite bosse sur son caleçon noir.

L'adolescent aux cheveux vert sourit d'un air envieux. Il n'hésita pas à enlever le dernier sous-vêtement du brun. Il commença sans tarder a caresser puis à lécher la chose et Tenma ne pût s'empêcher de laisser sortir un cri. Fei continua ce qu'il était en train de faire avec délectation. Tenma savoura ce moment qu'il ne s'attendait pas à subir, quand quelque chose arriva qu'il ne put empêcher... Fei s'essuya la bouche pour retirer sensuellement la semence de sa victime.

\- Tu es très sensible... Dit Fei en souriant.

Depuis le début, Fei était en train de sourire. Il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Quand à Tenma, il aimait aussi ce moment qu'il ne s'attendait pas à subir. Mais le fait d'être attaché et de ne pas pouvoir toucher et caresser le maître du jeu le dérangeait énormément. Il tira sur les ficelles afin de satisfaire son désir mais il restait bel et bien accroché au lit.

\- F... Fei... Détache-moi, s'il te plaît...

\- Et pourquoi je ferai ça...? Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Parce que... Moi aussi, je.. J'ai envie de toi.

Fei lui sourit toujours et encore. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait le détacher. Il aimait le fait que Tenma soit la victime, et qu'il soit attaché et à sa merci. Qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Et si jamais il essayait de s'enfuir, hein? Il pourrait bien en être capable. Mais les indices que le brun avait laissé il y a un instant montrait qu'il avait bien envie de lui.

\- Mmmmh... Je ne sais pas!

\- Je t'en supplie... Gémit Tenma qui brûlait de désir, tel un vampire assoiffé de sang.

\- Bon, d'accord, dit finalement Fei en dénouant lentement les liens de sa proie. Mais tu ne t'enfuis p...

Fei eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le brun lui avait déjà sauté dessus avec brutalité, lui dévorant à présent sa peau claire. Tenma savourait le corps de son amant avec passion, comme si celui-ci lui était totalement irrésistible. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être attaché, maintenant toute cette soif qu'il avait accumulée allait bientôt disparaître avec un élan de folie. Qui aurait pu croire ça du capitaine de Raimon? Fei ne pouvait presque pas bouger tellement Tenma le retenait avec force. Le garçon aux cheveux verts mit sa main dans les cheveux de celui qui était maintenant son amant pour les caresser avec brutalité et douceur à la fois, avant avant de poser violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes et de mélanger vigoureusement leur salive et leurs langues une nouvelle fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rompirent le baiser pour respirer un peu.

\- Tenma, je ne savais pas pas que tu pouvais être si... Brutal! Dit Fei essouflé.

Le milieu de terrain rougit à cette phrase, même si en réalité il était surtout rouge à cause de l'action qu'il venait d'accomplir. Le brun regarda son compagnon avant de descendre son regard plus bas et de lui ôter le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait. Fei fut surpris sur le coup, mais il souria. Cependant après ça, Tenma regarda l'adolescent aux cheveux verts avec les joues rouges comme la braise et quelques larmes aux yeux. _"Irrésistible..."_ Pensa Fei. Mais au bout d'une minute, le brun n'avait pas bougé et regardait toujours son amant avec une tête de chien battu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Tenma?

\- Je... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas faire ça!

Au lieu de compatir, l'autre garçon Fit un sourire à la fois pervers et malsain et s'approcha de son amant pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

\- Très bien, alors c'est moi qui reprends le contrôle du jeu.

Tenma frémit à cette idée. Le vert souleva la couverture, ce qui lui dévoila une nouvelle fois la virilé de l'autre. Il la prit en main et commença à la caresser doucement, ce qui donna quelques frissons à son propriétaire.

\- Et encore, ce n'est pas encore fini... Dit Fei avec un sourire malsain.

Celui-ci introduit un doigt, puis deux dans l'entrée de son ami pour bien le préparer à ce qu'il allait faire. Tenma poussa un petit gémissement face à ce contact qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de mit un troisième doigt dans l'orifice et commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour l'habituer. Tenma avait un peu mal et cette sensation lui était étrange, mais il commençait tout de même à apprécier ces gestes inconvenants.

\- Tu es prêt..? Demanda le vert en affichant un sourire et en se mettant sur lui.

\- Euh... Je... Oui.

L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier et exécuta le plan qu'il avait en tête sans plus attendre. Il alla doucement pour commencer, ce qui n'empêcha pas son partenaire de sortir un petit cri malgré lui. Fei, qui savait que Tenma était quand même assez sensible (autant mentalement que physiquement), tenta de le distraire un peu le temps qu'il s'habitue bien à la sensation qu'il lui procurait. Il se pencha et embrassa le brun, mais les deux sensations réunies ne faisaient que lui donner encore plus l'impression qu'il allait exploser tellement il avait chaud. Enfin, cela fonctionna quand même un peu puisque le vert avait accéléré la cadence de va-et-viens sans que l'autre ne s'en rende tout de suite compte. Le maître du jeu continua à lui faire des baisers un peu partout sur le corps tout en continuant de le pénétrer (oui, Fei est très souple!), tandis que l'autre faisait une tête qui montrait qu'il souffrait, mais que malgré ça il en voulait encore.

\- Aaaah... F...Feiii... Continue...

L'ancien capitaine de Garu accéléra le rythme, ce qui le fit faire des bruits assez bizarres à lui aussi.

\- Tenma... Aaaahhh...

\- Continue... plus... plus fort...

Tenma avait beau avoir mal, il adorait cette délicieuse torture que lui offrait son partenaire. Et après dix minutes de va-et-vient de pure folie qui allait de plus en plus vite et des cris qui devenaient de plus en plus forts, les deux garçons s'écroulèrent sur le lit. Ils soufflèrent pendant une bonne minute jusqu'à ce que Fei, qui était tenace, ne recommence ses activités. Il se rassit sur le brun qui était toujours essouflé.

\- Fei, je ne peux pas là, je ne peux plus... Je suis trop fatigué... S'il te plaît... Tu peux me laisser partir maintenant..?

Le garçon aux cheveux fit une mine dégoutée. Alors comme ca, il voulait qu'il le laisse partir ? Il n'avait pas aimé ce petit jeu ? Et bien, dommage car il n'avait pas encore fini de l'envoyer au septième ciel.

-Non ; j'ai envie de m'amuser encore avec toi, dit-il d'un ton décidé en retournant Tenma avec force pour qu'il soit face a lui.

-Mais...Pourquoi tu fais ca, Fei ?!

-Eh bien...parce que... Je t'aime.

Tenma équarquilla les yeux. Il se figea a cette révélation. Bon, en même temps, ça aurait été bizarre qu'il ne l'aime pas après tout ce qu'il venait de lui faire; Mais bon de là à l'enfermer et l'attacher, et de le violer ensuite, ce n'était pas une des facons les plus romantiques d'avouer son amour!

Tu sais, tu n'était pas obligé de faire tout ca, tu pouvais juste me le dire.

-Oui, mais je n'y peux rien, moi, tu es si invulnérable et si attirant ! J'avais envie, c'est ès toutes ces choses qu'on a vécues ensemble, je n'ai jamais rien pu te dire.J'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main, voila.

Il regarda Tenma qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Parce qu'il avait toujours mal ? Parce qu'il avait peur de lui ? Ou alors c'était de la joie...? Peu importe. Il allait lui enlever ces larmes. Où au contraire, pour qu'elles coulent et que leurs propriétaire en demande encore. Il serra Tenma fort contre lui, sa peau douce et brûlante collant la sienne. Le vert sorti sa langue pour la promener _sur le coup, puis descendit petit a petit tout en savourant chaque centimètre, puis lui fitquelques suçons au passage._

-Fei..., arrête... aah...

Ces gémissements n'étaient pas ce qui allait arrêter le vert, au contraire d'ailleurs. Après s'être "baladé" sur le torse bronzé du capitaine de Raimon, il s'arrêta sur un de ses tétons durcit, avant de le suçoter comme s'il en était affamé. Il continua avec l'autre, puis continua à lécher et à dévorer sexuellement sa proie, comme un vampire qui délècte sauvagement le sang de sa victime. Tout en continuant de faire ballader ses lèvres et sa langue assoiffés sur le corps de l'autre qui ne pouvait visiblement rien y faire, il caressa son dos ( Enfin si on peut appler ça caresser, parce que c'était réellement brutal...) De ses mains collées de sueur, les faisant se balader partout au hasard, infligeant quelques griffures et mêmes quelques morsures sur le corps du brun qui était totalement subjugué par cette danse ardente auquel il était abandonné. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre ce qu lui faisait douloureusement bien Fei, c'était comme une drogue, une drogue qui l'épuisait, qui le rendait malade, qui le faisait descendre aux Enfers, mais à laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister et qu'il ne voulait pas arrê continuait à gémir, comme il le faisait si bien depuis tout à l'heure, tandis que l'autre continuait volontiers ses activités. Tenma ne pouvait pas empêcher ces sons sensuels de sortir de sa bouche, sa bouche où Fei remonta vivement pour entrelacer saclangue avec celle de l'autre. Après vingt minutes de manège incessant, Fei s'écroula sur le lit en haletant, tandis que son compagnon essayait lui aussi de respirer difficilement.

\- Désolé... Tenma... De t'infliger tout ça.

Tenma sourit et regarda l'adolescent aux cheuveux verts. Comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui, il prit Fei dans ses bras, le plus doucement possible, bien plus doucement que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avant. En le serrant contre lui, il murmura doucement:

\- Tu sais, Fei, moi aussi je t'aime.

Et les paupières du brun se fermèrent petit à petit, heureux d'avoir Fei contre lui.

( Eh non, ce n'est pas encore fini! ^_~ )

Tenma se réveilla doucement, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était dans sa chambre. _"Mais... Alors, c'était un rêve?!"_ Non, ce n'était pas possible. Le garçon n'avait que trop bien ressenti ses sensations pour que ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais... Que faisait-il là, alors? Et où était passé Fei?! L'adolescent se leva, avant que d'affreuses douleurs au dos ne surgissent.

\- Ouch!

Il s'avança vers son miroir, puis enleva son haut de pyjama (Oui, il était en pyjama et lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi ). Il se mit dos à la glace et tourna la tête en arrière, avant découvrir avec stupeur qu'il était recouvert de griffures, de quelques bleus et même de plusieurs suçons récents. Alors c'était vrai. Il s'était réellement retrouvé avec Fei... Il s'était réellement passé tour ça... Tenma rougit de plus belle en se rappellant ces souvenirs. Il fût sortit de ses pensées troublantes par la voix d'Aki qui venait d'en bas.

\- Tenma, tu es debout? dépêche-toi voyons, tu vas encore être en retard!

\- Oui, oui! Cria-t-il lui aussi en s'habillant en vitesse.

Ce n'est que là qu'il remarqua un papier près de sa fenêtre. Il lut un simple mot: " _Merci."_

Il sut de suite de qui venait ce mot. Il s'apprêta ensuite à sortir quand il demanda à Aki:

\- Au fait, Aki, on est quel jour?

\- Voyons Tenma, on est Jeudi!

Jeudi..?! Mais c'était hier, ça! Alors comme ça, Fei l'avait ramené un jour en arrière, comme si rien ne s'était passé... Tenma soupira. Et puis, il allait devoir resubir la même journée de cours... Il repensa au _Merci_ que lui avait laissé le vert. Et qu'importe combien de journées identiques aux autres il allait devoir revivre, tant qu'il avait des soirées comme celle d'hier, Il pouvait tout supporter pour être à nouveau près de Fei...

*~ _FIN_ _~*_


End file.
